epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia's Gift
The Gaia's Gift is a al bow available for Anna in . Description The Gaia's Gift is made out of what resembles Hematite, a shiny black mineral of iron oxide (Fe2O3), with some embedded emeralds. Even the arrow are made out of this, with metal shafts, some sort of leather feathers, and emerald tips. Gaia's Gift provides very low offensive stats, but gives a significant bonus as well as moderate bonuses to and . Gaia's Gift is a mostly support oriented bow, with its ability to inflict the rare status to double ally magical damage being its main attraction; once maxed, it also grants a boost to Anna's healing spells, further reinforcing her supportive capabilities. The weapon's bonus, combined with its 3 elemental resistances and its ability to grant to the wielder, causes Anna to have impressive defensive prowess, which helps her stay safely on the frontline. The weapon also has a chance to inflict the status to enemies, which can give a boost to ally skills. Gaia's Gift resists , and . None of these become immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in the Forgotten Ruins, the chest is guarded by some foes. * * * |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 15% |lvl5HP = 20% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 20% |lvl5ATK = 30% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 5% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 30% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 5% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bio |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Dark |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AutoStatusChance = (20%) |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |BonusSkillPower = 2x |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |item21 = Earth Ball |item21number = 3 |item31 = Rainbow Ore |item31number = 4 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 2 |item42 = Peridot Ore |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Peridot Ore.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 3 |item52 = Opal |item52number = 3 |note = Before the v2 update, boosted status chance instead of having an unleash. }} * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 35% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 65% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 35% |lvl3MAG = 50% |lvl4MAG = 70% |lvl5MAG = 90% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Heavy+Light |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Earth Ball |item21number = 3 |item31 = Rainbow Ore |item31number = 4 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 2 |item42 = Opal |item42number = 1 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 3 |item52 = Opal |item52number = 3}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna